


In the Greenhouse is Where it Grows

by noelwall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But still at Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Professor!Hannah Abbott, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelwall/pseuds/noelwall
Summary: Now the Arithmancy Teaching Assistant, Hannah Abbott hasn't been able to stop glancing across the Professors' table at Sprout's new TA who looks much more grown-up than she last remembered him after the Battle at Hogwarts.She decides to hedge her bets and ask him out before one of the seventh years doses him with a love potion.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 9





	In the Greenhouse is Where it Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sappy little drabble I wrote imagining the stirrings of a post-war love affair between Neville and Hannah in a new era at Hogwarts.
> 
> Any feedback is so welcome, I'd love to start writing more frequently! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy in these times.
> 
> xo  
> -Noel

She hadn’t meant to rush into the greenhouses right after her last class of the day, really, she just needed to tell Professor Sprout’s teaching assistant, well, _ask_ Sprout’s TA something and she didn’t quite know how much longer she would have the nerve to do it.

Hannah blushed, fiddling with the silver ring on her right middle finger again, suddenly interested in a non-existent speck of fluff on her favorite (and only) cashmere sweater, “Well, I was just wondering…”

“Yes?” The tall blond in front of her asked, smiling encouragingly, wondering why the normally well-spoken woman was suddenly grasping for words and refused to look him in the eye. He wished he could look into her gorgeous brown eyes, but he also knew how often and easily one could get lost in them and he didn’t want to risk looking like a fool in front of her, not again.

Hannah finally looked up, squaring her shoulders and tucking one of her slightly unruly blonde hairs behind her ear, peering up at Neville through her square-rimmed spectacles. “I was curious as to your whereabouts this upcoming Friday. Um, tomorrow, that is — tomorrow night.”

She heaved a breath through her nostrils, _there,_ it was out there.

Neville’s eyes crinkled like they always did when he smiled, and replied, “Well nothing quite at the moment but it was my understanding some of the staff were meeting up for drinks—“

Of course. He was just going to make this the death of her, wasn’t he? “No, Neville, I meant, would you like to go out with me? Just us, us two, I mean.”

Hannah’s ears couldn’t have been redder at this point as she couldn’t look anywhere near Hogwart’s most handsome and eligible professor or his adorable sweater, button-down, and tie combination, his robes most likely being thrown off somewhere halfway through the long day of classes at some point.

“Oh,” he choked out, a hand immediately going to rub the back of his neck, a blush rising to his cheeks now as well. Hannah couldn’t help but follow his hand's journey around his throat and just below his defined jaw, light brown beard covering the smooth skin there.

The sound of his deep timbre brought her eyes to his lips and then his hazel-green eyes. “Hannah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, I mean, I’d love to.”

She’d been half-expecting some kind of dismissal, but to hear him say those words sent her heart soaring and a shy grin covering her face.

“Madame Puddifoot’s, then?” She asked.

All color drained from his face and he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “Um yea.. I guess, huh, I guess if that’s what we’ve got at hand—“

The sound of her tinkling laugh filled the greenhouse and to Neville, the air seemed to warm and the plants stood in almost rapt attention for a brief moment.

“Merlin’s Beard, I’m sorry I just had to,” she cackled, trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand, the other left grasping at the long skirt of her robes.

Neville’s blush began to creep up his neck as he fake glowered at the beautiful blonde, “You evil, evil girl, playing with a man’s disposition like that,” he said as he took a step towards her, closing the distance between them to almost nothing.

Hannah looked up at him through her dark lashes, her cheeks still dusted with a light pink, becoming darker at their proximity. “How does the Long Hall Pub in Horizont Alley sound?”

Neville took one look at her always-painted lips as she took the lower one into her teeth upon awaiting his response and his smile became immediately lopsided. “That sounds perfect."


End file.
